


Fireflies

by letitmclennon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fireflies, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Starry Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letitmclennon/pseuds/letitmclennon
Summary: "You would not believe your eyes.”“What’s up, John?”“Ten million fireflies.”





	Fireflies

A starry night.  
“Paul?”  
A golf course.  
“Mm?”  
A scent of grass.  
“Paul, wake up.”  
“Why?”  
A laugh.  
“You would not believe your eyes.”  
“What’s up?”  
“Ten million fireflies.”  
Two eyes that open to the world.  
A dark cloak to cover them and then… Surprise!  
Thousand of little, golden and sparkling glows.  
“Ten million fireflies?”  
“Yeah, can you see them? They’re lighting up the world.”  
A fond smile.  
“I think they’re only five million, John.”  
A deep frown.  
“And why’s that?”  
“Because the other five are just shining stars.”  
“What?”  
“Yeah, where the fuck can you find ten million fireflies in Liverpool? Do you think they would live here?”  
“I do.”  
“I don’t.”  
A frustrated sigh.  
“Oh, come on, ten or five million, what’s the difference? I like them.”  
An arm wraps his shoulders and moves him closer.  
“And I like you too.”  
A laugh, again.  
A nose that nuzzles his own.  
“Let’s do this, fireflies will be as many as the kisses you’re going to give me tonight.”  
“John!”  
“Come on, five or ten million?”  
His eyes go lower.  
And then a kiss and a smile and a kiss, again.  
“Ten fucking million.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, thank you very much for reading this double drabble. It was simple, I thought it some years ago. I was in the waiting room of my doctor. And I heard her cellphon ringing and her ringtone was "Fireflies" by Owl city. I love this song, and I just started to thinking about John, Paul and ten million fireflies.  
> Now I decide to translate it in english and this is the result. :D  
> I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
